vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistar
|-|Alistar= |-|Infernal Alistar= Summary |-|Original Lore=Always a mighty warrior with a fearsome reputation, Alistar seeks revenge for the death of his clan at the hands of the Noxian empire. Though he was enslaved and forced into the life of a gladiator, his unbreakable will was what kept him from truly becoming a beast. Now, free of the chains of his former masters, he fights in the name of the downtrodden and the disadvantaged, his rage as much a weapon as his horns, hooves and fists. |-|Infernal Lore=Leading from the front of the Infernal invasion, Alistar is a lumbering juggernaut whose ponderous movements bely unimaginable strength and speed. Dozens of armies have fallen before him, overwhelmed suddenly and completely by his power. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-A Name: Alistar, The Minotaur Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Anywhere from his late 30's early 50's) Classification: Minotaur, Former guardian of the Minotaur Tribes of the Great Barrier, Anti-Noxian advocate | Infernal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Rage Power, Healing and Self-Healing, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Pulverize, Headbutt, and Trample), Damage Boost (Via Trample), Statistics Amplification (Durability Amplification Via Unbreakable Will), and Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Via Unbreakable Will) and Magic (Via Ferocious Howl) |-|Infernal=All powers from his base plus Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, and Magma Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Xin Zhao) | Mountain level (Comparable to Infernal Akali who is this strong, as well as Volcanic Wukong and Firefang Warwick. When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the Infernals ripped great mountains from their foundations.) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Fought against and thus should be comparable to Xin Zhao, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan) | Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher (Required extremely powerful binding spells in order to subdue him) | Class T (Capable of lifting mountains) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (His Headbutt can send can send champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite flying, and his Pulverize can send the same champions several meters into the air) | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Triumphant Roar:' Alistar gains a stack of Triumph every time he stuns or displaces at least one enemy champion, and every time a minion or small monster dies. At 7 Triumph stacks, Alistar roars, healing himself and all nearby allied champions. Alistar roars instantly if a nearby enemy champion or epic monster dies. *'Pulverize:' Alistar slams the ground beneath him, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies, knocking them up and stunning them upon landing. *'Headbutt:' Alistar dashes to the target enemy, dealing them magic damage, stunning them and knocking them back. *'Trample:' Alistar tramples the ground around him, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and gaining a Trample stack every time the ability damages at least one enemy champion. Alistar is ghosted for the duration. At 5 Trample stacks, Alistar's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and stuns his target. *'Unbreakable Will:' Alistar reduces all incoming physical and magic damage, cleansing himself of all crowd control on cast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Healers Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Warriors Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Giants Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Tier 7